


Teach em how to say goodbye

by sprinklednana



Series: in this dream, we're forever [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bickering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Piggyback Rides, Platonic Cuddling, all relationships besides nomin and markhyuck are platonic, day 1: markren, day 2: markle, day 3: marksung, day 4: markno, day 5: markmin, day 6: markhyuck, happy birthday mark lee, happy graduation mark lee, injun is the big spoon, jeno takes care of everyone, jisung is nana’s baby, lele is mark’s favorite, leos run the world, markmin’s birth month, mark’s birthday countdown fic, nomin is canon in this universe but they’re only mentioned ehe, swearing but like just once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinklednana/pseuds/sprinklednana
Summary: In which the dreamies say goodbye to Mark, all in their own way.(The title and summary are a bit misleading, this fic is filled with toothrotting fluff)





	1. Renjun

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO READ ALL THE NOTES AND TAGS
> 
> Mark’s birthday is near! I love him with my entire heart and the idea of dream 7 not being forever still breaks me but I tried to make a fluffy fic out of it hnggg
> 
> Anyway this is his countdown fic. For D-5 it’s Renjun’s. (I will update everyday till Mark’s birthday) <3

 

**_Renjun_ **

 

 

Like most things that Renjun does, he spends Mark’s last days as a dreamie in a quiet way.

 

It was 4 in the morning, and Mark couldn’t sleep. The rain was pattering on the windows and the cold seeped through his back despite the overflowing pillows and the thick blanket that surrounded him.

 

His mind was still in it’s sleep-drugged state when he hears shuffling inside the room, he feels shifting on the bed and a pair of skinny arms wrapping around his waist.

 

“Hyung.” The younger whispers, hot breath fanning on the back of Mark’s neck.

 

“ _Injun-ah_?” The older replies, just as soft, scared of disturbing a snoring Jisung on the other side of the room, “what’re you doing here?”

 

“Can’t sleep.” The older boy can’t see him, but he can hear the pout in the younger’s voice.

 

He cherishes rare moments like this, where the younger boy would act soft and cute.

 

This is Renjun for him. Cold nights, wrapped in blankets and pillows and each other. Renjun is sniffing the back of each other’s hair. He’s holding hands till they fall asleep. He’s talking slowly and gently till words turn into snores.

 

_Renjun is calm and comfort and peace and home._

 

He wishes he could keep this Renjun. He wishes he could place this pretty and delicate boy in a jar. Just so he could take him wherever he goes.

 

The older boy hums, “thinking too hard again?”

 

When the younger boy doesn’t answer, Mark gently intertwines their fingers on his stomach, “What is it, Injun? Tell me.”

 

The younger sighs, pressing his cheek on the older boy’s back, “Your birthday is getting near.”

 

Mark smirks slightly, “You gonna miss me when I graduate, Injun?”

 

“Yes.” The younger boy says in a small voice, and the smirk falls from the older’s face.

 

“It’s not like we’re not gonna see each other again,” The older boy sighs, and brings up their intertwined fingers to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss on the younger boy’s palm, “I’m gonna miss you too, Jun.”

 

“I don’t know how to do it, hyung... What you do — I’m not sure I can do it.”

 

“Do what, Jun?”

 

“Be there for the kids, be a good hyung to them. I don’t know how to deal with Hyuck when he’s being a brat... I can’t give Nana the affection you always give him, what if — what if he needs that hyung? You know I’m awkward with those type of things.”

 

Mark feels the younger boy sigh before he continues, “And Jeno... well Jeno’s actually okay. But I — I feel like sometimes he’s trying to help me too much? You know? I love him for it... but I don’t want to burden him. I don’t want him to carry my responsibilities.... God I can’t even begin to think of Jisung and Chenle. How the hell do I contain them?”

 

The older boy squeezes his fingers slightly, “You’re gonna be fine, Junnie. Hyuck won’t give you too much trouble, just look out for him okay? Most of the time he just wants some love. As for Nana... just — I don’t really know. I just let him do whatever he wants. He’s a big help around the house too. Just let him and Jeno help you, okay? It’s okay to have some help, Injun-ah. They’ve got each other, anyway, that’s enough to keep both their hands full. And if the kids give you trouble... I’ll make sure to drop by and kick their asses.”

 

Renjun rolls his eyes, but smiles softly nonetheless, “Like you’d ever really kick any of their asses... you love them too much.”

 

The older boy closes his eyes, comforted by the warmth on his back, the hot breath on his neck, and the arms wrapped around him like a vine.

 

“You’re right. You love them too much too though, and they love you. That’s gonna be enough, trust me.”

 

“You really think I could do it, hyung?”

 

“Ofcourse, Junnie. I’ve always believed in you.”

 

Renjun smiles, willing the tears threatning to fall from the corners of his eyes away. _Everything’s gonna be okay._

 

The younger boy presses a gentle lingering kiss on the back of Mark’s neck, “Good night, hyung.”

 

Things are about to change, Mark thinks. But he isn’t too worried.

 

No matter what happens, he can always come back here and sneak himself in between Renjun’s arms. _He always has a place to come home to._

 

“Night, Junnie.”

 


	2. Chenle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D-4 mark and chenle and gifts and piggyback rides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D-4 is Chenle’s! PLEASE DO READ ALL THE NOTES AND TAGS
> 
> Please do tell me what you think about this one! It’s shorter and simpler than Renjun’s I think.
> 
> I didn’t proofread this so sorry in advance if there are many mistakes :)

 

**Chenle**

 

 

Mark was grinning from ear to ear. Normally, it wouldn’t be shocking to see him in such a good mood, considering that he wasn’t particularly hard to please.

 

But he wasn’t in a particularly normal situation right now.

 

“Come on Mark hyung! Go faster!” He hears the younger boy laughing maniacally in his ear.

 

The said boy is on Mark’s back, arms wrapped around his neck and legs linked by his waist. The older boy kept a firm hold on his thighs, careful not to drop the younger.

 

If it was anyone else, the older boy would’ve snapped back at them, but poor _poor_ Mark was always so _incredibly_ soft when it came to Chenle.

 

He would always sponsor the smaller boy’s impressively large appetite. He’d succumb to his hugs and kisses every single time, even if he was in a bad mood. He’d always let the younger boy, and only him, get away with all his teasing remarks. Chenle might not be his youngest friend, but he’s the one who makes him feel most like a hyung.

 

Mark blamed the younger boy’s adorable eyes and squishy cheeks.

 

The older boy just laughs, ignoring the slight ache in his eardrum from the younger boy’s cackles, “I can’t go any faster! We’re gonna reach the dorm before dark, I promise.”

 

Chenle lets out an exaggerated sigh, “You really need to work on those muscles, hyung.”

 

The taller boy just rolls his eyes good naturedly, he couldn’t bare to be in a bad mood in the other’s presence.

 

Mark was walking in silence, with a growing boy on his back, for a while, before he hears the chinese boy speak.

 

“You’re birthday’s next week, what do you want me to get you?”

 

The older boy smiles, “You don’t have to get me anything, Lele.”

 

“But I wanna get you something!” The smaller boy pouts, resting his head on the other’s shoulder.

 

Mark can feel the younger’s hot breath on the side of his neck, “You never got me anything before.”

 

The Chinese boy exhales loudly, slightly tickling the other with his breath, “But this — this is your last birthday before you graduate, hyung. It should be special.”

 

“It’s always special when I’m with you guys.”

 

Chenle whines loudly, making the other laugh, “Hyung, I’m being serious!”

 

“So am I!”

 

Pouting, the smaller boy says in a small voice, “Just let me get you a gift this once. I — I just want to give you a gift.”

 

A small smile forms in Mark’s face, sighing he says, “Okay, fine. Get me anything, nothing too big, okay?”

 

“But I wanted to know what you _really_ wanted.”

 

The older sighs, “Okay fine. You wanna know what I really want?”

 

The smaller boy nods against his shoulder, slightly bunching up the other’s shirt.

 

“When I graduate, I want you to take care of Jisung. Shh, don’t interrupt me, I know you take care of each other well, I trust you. Don’t go getting into too much trouble with him, okay? Don’t give Renjun and Jeno a headache. Try to bicker less with Hyuck while I’m away. Let Nana baby you, it’s his coping mechanism, and I know you like it anyway. Call or text me constantly and don’t miss me too much. _That_ is what I _really_ want, Lele. Can you give that to me?”

 

The younger boy stays quiet for a while, before nuzzling his face on the side of Mark’s neck, “Okay, hyung.” His words are muffled but the other understands him perfectly, “I can’t promise the last one, but I’ll try my best with the others.... just...”

 

“Just what?”

 

Chenle raises his head, “Promise me something?”

 

The older boy frowns in confusion, “Promise you what?”

 

Chenle giggles, a cute smile (the one Mark is absolutely weak for) forming on his face, “Promise me you’ll miss me the most.”

 

Mark stares at him, the corners of his mouth tugging upwards. He turns his head, and catches Chenle in surprise as he presses a soft kiss on the younger’s cheek.

 

He pulls away with a small smile playing on his lips.

 

“I already do, kid.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All kudos and comments are appreciated! Comments really mean a lot to me, so tell me what you think about this below or you could talk to me on twt or cc, my username for both is @sprinklednana <3
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Jisung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D-3 mark and jisung and hoodies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D-3 is Jisung’s! PLEASE DO READ ALL THE TAGS AND NOTES
> 
> I enjoyed writing this so much, Idk why but Jisung’s part was the easiest and fastest for me to write? 
> 
> I would appreciate it so so much if you tell me what you think about this! <3

 

**Jisung**

 

 

“AHHHHHHHHH! Hyung!” The youngest boy wails exaggeratedly as Mark pinches one of his ears.

 

Jisung was bending his back at an awkward angle when the older boy pulls at his ear, a huge smile on his face.

 

“ _You little shit,_ ” Mark says, no real bite in his tone, _never with their youngest friends_ , “where’s my hoodie?”

 

“I didn’t take it!” The blonde boy whines, scrunching his nose, “Stop hurting me, I’m gonna tell on you! Nana hyung! _Nana hyung_!”

 

The older boy quickly releases him, scared at the sudden mention of their pink haired friend. _If Jaemin ever sees him making Jisung uncomfortable in anyway_ , Mark thinks, _he’d have his neck._ He shivers, “You took my hoodie, Jeno told me he saw it in your drawer.”

 

“ _Traitor_.” The younger boy rubbed at his ear, “I’m gonna tell on both of you.”

 

Mark rolls his eyes at the younger’s overreaction, but he’s also slightly scared for Jeno and himself if ever the younger really pushes through with his threat, _He didn’t even pinch him too hard_ , “Where is it?”

 

“You don’t even need it.” The taller boy grumbles, “You have like _twenty_ of those.”

 

“I have _eighteen_.” Mark smiles slightly, can’t help but be soft for the younger boy’s cute antics despite their current situation, “They’re still mine though, why’d you take it?”

 

“Because you’re leaving the dorm soon! And I — I won’t be able to borrow it from you anymore — and I —“ The younger boy huffs before continuing,

 

“I didn’t even want that one. I wanted to take the navy blue hoodie you always wear but I couldn’t find it!” Jisung’s cheeks started to heat up, and he crosses his arms over his chest.

 

_The navy blue hoodie I always wear_ , the older thinks, “But that one’s my favori — _oh_.” Mark feels his heart swell, warmth travelling from his chest to every single part of his body, a grin spreading from ear to ear.

 

Mark tilts his head a little, and says in a soft slightly teasing voice, “ _Ahh, Jisungie_.”

 

The younger boy frowns, choosing to stare at his feet, “Shut up, hyung.”

 

“Go get my hoodie. I want that one back.” The older says gently, wanting the younger to know that he’s not mad.

 

“Fine.” The blonde boy huffs, stomping to their shared room.

 

After a moment of shuffling from their room, he emerges with a pout on his face and a bundled black hoodie on one of his huge hands.

 

Mark takes the hoodie from him, a smile still on his face.

 

“You happy now?”

 

“ _Very_.” The older boy suddenly takes the younger’s hand and proceeds to drag him back to their shared room.

 

The shorter boy throws the black hoodie on the bed and immediately opened his own closet, searching for something.

 

Mark can feel the younger boy looking at him confusedly, “Uhh, hyung? What are you doing?”

 

Mark tries to purse his lips in order to stop himself from smiling to much, suddenly turning to face his younger friend, a navy blue hoodie in his hand, “Is this the one you wanted?”

 

Jisung blanks.

 

The older boy chuckles, “Here you go.” He takes one of the blonde’s hands and places the piece of clothing there.

 

Jisung blanks some more, before a small smile appears on his face.

 

“Are you — are you sure, hyung?”

 

The older boy grins, pinching the younger boy’s cheek, “Anything for you, kid.”

 

A few minutes later, when Mark decides he wanted to take a nap on his bed, and Jisung has safely put the navy blue hoodie in his own closet, the younger boy stands up from where he was seated on the floor, muttering about being hungry.

 

As his hand touches the door knob, the older boy says softly, “Hey, Jisungie.”

 

The younger boy turns towards him, a questioning look on his face.

 

“I’m gonna miss you too, kid.”

 

“I never said anything about—“ Jisung huffs, then after a moment he says in a small voice, “I’m gonna miss you, hyung.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like this!
> 
> Comment down what you think, or talk to me on twt or cc, my username for both is @sprinklednana i would really love it if you do <3
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Jeno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D-2 mark and jeno and early mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D-2 is Jeno’s! PLEASE DO READ ALL THE TAGS AND NOTES
> 
> This is actually the longest chapter I posted so far, I think? 
> 
> There might be a lot of mistakes because I write all the parts in one seating and I don’t proofread lol i’m sorry in advance.
> 
> I really hope you like it and please do tell me what you think about this! <3

 

**Jeno**

 

 

To say Mark was worried about leaving the “kids” on their own was an understatement. He can’t even last an entire day without texting at least one of his friends to make sure they’re not destroying the dorm — _or each other._

 

His biggest assurance comes in the form of a 176 cm tall boy with dark hair, broad shoulders, and moon eyes.

 

Mark loved the younger boy. He trusted the younger boy. Jeno is, well, _Jeno_. He’s been a constant in his life since their rookie days. It saddened Mark a bit that he hasn’t noticed how much the younger boy has grown in the years.

 

The younger boy was taller now, eyes more intense, face more handsome, voice deeper, body wider and broader. stronger.

 

He hasn’t noticed beacause it’s hard to see the changes when they’ve always been at each other’s side. He just noticed, or thought about it, now. Now when he takes a good look at all of them.

 

They were just lounging one day in the dorm’s living room, and he take a good look at his Hyuck, his Nana, his Jen, his Injun, his Lele, his Sungie, and wondered when did they all grow up? _When did they stop being boys?_

 

“Hyung?” Jeno’s low voice interrupted his thoughts, “You alright there?”

 

“Uh — yeah, yeah.” The older boy shakes his head a little, “Just thinking.”

 

The dark haired boy chuckles, “That must’ve been difficult.” He says, no real but in his tone. _He never does_ , Mark thinks, _He doesn’t think there’s a single thing about the younger that wasn’t pleasant._

 

It’s true though, the older continues to ponder, Jeno has always been the most likeable among them. Not that there’s anything wrong with the other kids. They were lovely in their own way, each so beautiful and amazing once you get to know them. But people are naturally judgemental and had their own preferences, and they all collectively agreed that it was Jeno who was the easiest to prefer.

 

Jeno snaps his fingers in front of the older’s face, startling him, “Hyung. You sure you’re alright?”

 

“Y-yeah.” The older boy rubs at his face furiously, “Didn’t get a good sleep, Lele slept in our room last night and he and Jisung were being too loud.”

 

The younger boy chuckles, “Here.” He pushes a plate of pancakes and a cup of what looks to be hot chocolate towards the other.

 

“Uh,” Mark blanks, he didn’t even notice that Jeno prepared food for him. “Thanks, Jen.”

 

The other boy just smiles, eyes turning into crescents. The sight this early in the morning makes the older feel a tightening in his chest and the closing of his throat.

 

He just takes a seat in front of the dazed boy, humming to himself, and began eating the food he prepared for himself.

 

They spent a while like that, munching on their pancakes, sipping on their hot drinks, and thinking about nothing and everything.

 

“Hyung... you’re birthday’s near.”

 

Mark startles, “Yeah.” then a small smile appears on his face, “I think the kids are planning something.”

 

The dark haired boy laughs, “Oh, _I have no doubt._ ”

 

Mark just scrunches his nose, grinning, growing fond at the thought of the kids trying to hide their surprise for him. He sighs, “It doesn’t feel like it though, like it’s my birthday, I mean — I still can’t believe I’m turning 20.”

 

“Yeah. Me too to be honest. I... I kind of feel like — feel like it was only yesterday that we all met. I feel like it was only yesterday that we were all little kids, and you were struggling with korean.”

 

The older boy laughs, “It feels like that to me too. All of you were shorter than me back then. _I kind of miss it.”_

 

Jeno snorts, “And we all thought we were straight. Until I realized I wanted to kiss Nana and you wanted to kiss Hyuck. And we all suffered silent pining for years. _Christ_. Definitely don’t miss that.”

 

“It’s a little funny now though, come to think of it. We were all so oblivious.”

 

“We kind of still are, hyung.”

 

“Yeah.” But there was a small smile on the older boy’s face. “You gonna be okay when I leave, Jen?”

 

And Jeno takes a really good look at him, a little bit of sunlight through the curtains shining down on the older’s bare face and messy bed hair. “Yeah, hyung. You don’t have to worry about us too much. I’ve got this. Injun too. And the kids generally listens to Nana so I think we’re good.”

 

“ _Nana_ lets the kids do whatever they want anyway.” Mark rolls his eyes, but he feels warmth traveling to his heart, “ _You_ don’t worry too much.”

 

The younger boy tilts his head in confusion.

 

“I know how you are. We’re all getting older now. Even Lele and Jisung. You don’t have to watch too closely anymore. They’re gonna be fine.”

 

The dark haired boy smiles slightly, preferring to look down at his food, “Okay. I’ll... I’ll text you — so you’re sure that the kids are okay.”

 

“Nah, kid. Text or call me everyday, so I’m sure that _you_ are okay.”

 

They look at each other then, a silent understanding passing through them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Tomorrow is Nana’s (it’s my favorite i’m really really excited to post it) and Hyuck is on d-day <3
> 
> Also, if you noticed, I used Mark’s korean age hfjsks :-) 
> 
> I would really really appreciate it if you comment what you think! You can also talk to me on twt or cc, my username for both is @sprinklednana <3


	5. Jaemin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D-1 mark and jaemin and the beatles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D-1 is Jaemin’s! PLEASE READ ALL THE NOTES AND TAGS
> 
> This is my favorite chapter and I’ve purposely posted it today bc it’s the first day of markmin’s birth month! Mark was actually the first person I’ve ever shipped with Nana so this part is special to me. 
> 
> Tell me what you think about it! <3

 

**Jaemin**

 

 

When Mark thinks of Jaemin, he thinks of trainee days, recording studios, and unending dancing and singing. He thinks of laughing in the practice room, playing sports games in the park on free days, and the summer heat beating on his back. He thinks of a delicate face. _Of bright eyes and a pretty smile._

 

It’s not that the boy was always loud and happy, because he wasn’t. Mark has spent more days with Jaemin just silently basking in each other’s presence. But the younger boy always had a way of making him remember the happier days.

 

On the first day of August, the pink haired boy pulled him from where he was laying on the bed, and suddenly he finds himself in the grasp of a laughing and running wild boy.

 

It was two in the afternoon, and all the other dreamies were out doing, whatever it is the other dreamies do.

 

The older boy was out of breath when they reached the living room, and it took him five full seconds to realize that The Beatles’ Twist and Shout was blasting through the speakers.

 

**_Well, shake it up baby now_ **

**_Twist and shout_ **

**_Come on, come on, come, come on baby now_ **

**_Come on and work it on out_ **

**_Well, work it on out, honey_ **

 

Mark looked at the younger boy weirdly, but Jaemin was too into the music, laughing and jumping and waving his arms wildly around him.

 

“Hyung!” The younger had to shout for the other to hear him, bouncing on his feet, “the others are gone! It’s our time to party!”

 

The older boy just laughs at him, trust Nana to do something completely out of the blue in a quiet wednesday afternoon.

 

Mark kept the weird fond smile on his face, before Jaemin grew impatient with his lack of movements and locked their fingers together.

 

**_You know you look so good_ **

**_You know you got me goin' now_ **

**_Just like I know you would_ **

 

The younger boy shouted the lyrics of the song, swinging their arms around wildly, and spinning in circles, pulling the older with him.

 

Mark cherishes the rare moments like this with his Nana. Where they get to be free and reckless and loud.

 

Before long, the older boy loosens up, and gets out of the younger’s grip, soon they were both singing at the top of their lungs.

 

**_Well, shake it up baby now_ **

**_Twist and shout_ **

**_Come on, come on, come, come on baby now_ **

**_Come on and work it on out_ **

 

They were in a very heated battle of “Try not to laugh at the other’s unflattering movements.” Both boys were clearly losing miserably.

 

This was Jaemin for Mark. _Crazy and loud and bright and warm and happy and home._

 

**_You know you twist, little girl_ **

**_You know you twist so fine_ **

**_Come on and twist a little closer now_ **

**_And let me know that you're mine, woo_ **

 

The younger boy snakes a hand at the back of his neck and pulled him closer, pressing their foreheads together, that wild look in his eyes still present.

 

**_Ah, ah, ah, ah, wow_ **

**_Baby now_ **

**_Twist and shout_ **

 

“Hyung! You know who runs the world?!”

 

“What?” Mark scrunches his nose, still grinning from ear to ear.

 

“ _Leos_ , Mark-hyung! It’s the leo nation who runs the world!”

 

**_Come on, come on, come, come on baby now_ **

**_Come on and work it on out_ **

**_You know you twist, little girl_ **

**_You know you twist so fine_ **

**_Come on and twist a little closer now_ **

 

And they laugh and laugh and Mark wraps his arms around Jaemin and lifts him up and they spin in circles and laugh and laugh and laugh.

 

**_And let me know that you're mine_ **

**_Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby now_ **

**_Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby now_ **

**_Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby now_ **

**_Ah, ah, ah, ah_ **

 

When they get tired, they stay like that for a minute. Breathing heavily, foreheads pressed together, arms wrapped around each other, giggling like the kids they were.

 

When the song ends, they get shocked by a sudden voice coming from the doorway, “I go out for one second and you’re already trying to steal my man, Nana?”

 

When they get past the surprise of the sudden appearance of their friend, the youngest boy just turns towards the doorway, sticks his tongue out at Donghyuck, and wraps his arms tighter around the oldest, “Mark-hyung’s mine now.”

 

“Oh really?” Hyuck raises one eyebrow before backing away quickly, “Jenoooo! Your _boyfriend_ is out of control! Please contain him!”

 

The two boys left in the room looks at one another and giggle to themselves.

 

Jaemin cups the older boy’s cheeks with both of his hands, eyes bright and sincere, “You’re gonna miss me.”

 

The older boy chuckles, and replies, in a soft voice, “ _Like crazy._ ”

 

The pink haired boy pulls away, smiling softly.

 

He presses a quick kiss to the older’s cheek, “I love you, hyung.”

 

“I know.”

 

The younger boy backs away, pouting, inevitably seeking the presence of his boyfriend now that they’re in the same building.

 

He pauses at the doorway, teasing, “You love me too, hyung?”

 

Mark looks at him then. At the pretty and delicate boy. Who’s both quiet and loud. Both careless and had too much care for everyone around him.

 

“ _Like crazy_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have formed the conclusion that I love writing about Jaemin dancing. Whether it be slow or awkwardly angled wild movements. I love it. I honestly love Jaemin so much I’ve started to associate him with songs and dances. I don’t know if you’ve read my other works, but I connect most of them to music (esp the a love like this series). There’s just something about him dancing that I can’t explain. Also a little confession: my fics that have jaemin dancing are built on that exact scene (Just for tonight was built around the scene where he started dancing alone in the back of Jeno’s pick up). Forgive me for soft ranting.
> 
> Thank you for reading my fic, this really is my favorite part. Hyuck’s is the last one, I’ll post it tomorrow on Mark’s birthday <3 I would appreciate it if you comment down what you think about this. You can also talk to me on twt or cc, I’m @sprinklednana <3


	6. Donghyuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D-0 mark and hyuck and rooftops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D-day is Hyuck’s! PLEASE READ ALL THE NOTES AND TAGS!
> 
> Happy birthday Mark Lee, baby lion, watermelon boy! 
> 
> Please tell me what you think about this one! <3

 

**Donghyuck**

 

 

Mark has seen Hyuck in every way possible.

 

He has seen him in his happiest, he remembers the bounce in Hyuck’s voice, the brightness in his eyes. Mark was there to witness him in his angriest. All clenched fists, shaking shoulders, and fiery gaze. He remembers the ache in his heart when he saw Hyuck in his worst. He has seen Hyuck on stage, off stage, and in the confines of his room. He has seen how Hyuck was with different kinds of people. He has seen how Hyuck was when they’re alone.

 

And although he loved every single part of Hyuck _wholeheartedly unconditionally completely_ , this one was his favorite.

 

This Hyuck he was with at 11 in the evening on the 2nd day of August. The Hyuck who was soft and pliant, no bite in his tone, no will to tease Mark every single second, even more affectionate and warm than usual.

 

Hours after the kids’ “surprise” party; whereNana and Hyuck cooked and baked most of the food; Injun and Jisung did the decorations, which were mostly just confetti, balloons, and other colorful shit thrown across the room; Jeno was in charge of making sure no one tried to kill each other, which he almost failed at, _multiple times_ ; and Chenle was in charge of distracting Mark, which would have been a good idea since the older boy was always enamored with the younger, but Chenle couldn’t do well in hiding the bounce in his feet and the excitement in his voice. Mark just knew they were hiding something from him. _He loved it anyway._

 

They decided it was a tiring day and called it a night earlier than usual.

 

He watched as Jeno followed his lover to Jaemin’s room, as Jisung and Chenle chattered about some new video as they entered Mark and the youngest’s shared room, and as Injun shared a look with him and grumbled exasperatedly, following their youngest friends, sleeping with them for tonight.

 

And here they were now, sitting on the rooftop, Hyuck resting in between his lover’s legs, head resting on his chest.

 

Mark had his arms wrapped around the younger’s waist, rubbing soft and gentle circles on the other’s belly.

 

“This feels nice.” The younger boy whispers, closing his eyes.

 

“Yeah.” The older boy sniffs at his hair, inhaling the fruity scent of his boyfriend’s shampoo.

 

The younger hums, “I feel so full.”

 

Mark laughs lightly, “Well that’s what you get for trying to down half of the cake.”

 

Hyuck whines, “Make it better.”

 

“Such a baby.” The older teases, but complies anyway, putting a little more pressure on the hands rubbing the other’s belly, and dropping a soft kiss on the younger’s head. “Better?”

 

“ _Mm hmm_.” The younger relaxes more in his hold, “Thank you, baby.”

 

They spent a moment like that, just basking in each other’s heat, the wind ruffling their clothes and hair.

 

The younger suddenly breaks away from his hold, turning to face the older, legs now straddling the other, “Happy birthday, love.”

 

Mark chuckles, “Thank you. For going this far, the kids too. The party was cute.”

 

“The party was _a hot mess._ ”

 

“It was still cute though.” The older boy rests his hand on the other’s hips.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, it was.” The younger smiles a little, “You’re so old now. I — I still can’t believe you’re leaving the dorm soon.”

 

The older tilts his head, “You going sentimental on me now, Hyuckie?”

 

“Shut up!” His lover hits his arm lightly, “I’m gonna miss you when you’re not around.”

 

“Hey. _You_ shut up.” The older chuckles, and brings one hand up to caress his lover’s cheek, “You and the kids act like I’m leaving you guys forever. I’m not. I _can’t_. I’m never going to.”

 

“You better not.” Donghyuck nuzzles his hand, “I can’t believe I’m being this _disgustingly_ soft with you right now. I think I’m cake-drugged. You better be grateful while I’m still like this. I just — I just fucking love you.”

 

Mark smiles then, warmth blooming in his chest. He leans forward and rests his forehead against the other, brushing their noses together, “I love you too, you know. So much.”

 

The younger giggles softly, before pressing their lips together in a deep and loving kiss.

 

Hyuck pulls away slightly, “We’re gonna grow old together aren’t we, hyung?”

 

Mark looks at him then, at the kid he was so sure he hated years ago. At the kid who he learned how to love and accept _wholeheartedly unconditionally completely_. At the kid who barged into his life and gave him a home, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

_And they kiss and kiss and kiss._ Hands mapping places they already memorized by heart. Whispers of promises pressing against each other’s skin.

 

_This is surreal,_ Mark thinks. _It feels like it was only just yesterday that they met. It feels like it was only just yesterday that they kept on mistaking anger and irritation for their big fat crush on each other. It feels like it was only just yesterday that they first kissed._

 

He doesn’t know what the future holds. He was unsure of a shit ton of things, but he was sure of this: Lee Donghyuck is Lee Minhyung’s soulmate. His lover. His best friend. His constant. His home.

 

Things are going to change. But they need not words to know that they were going to be okay.

 

It was never really going to be goodbye for Mark and Hyuck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This finally has come to an end, thank you to everyone who read this! My feelings for today are wrecked bc of Mark dhsjaksis
> 
> Tbh this was the weirdest and hardest for me to write? Bc the whole point of the fic was dreamies saying goodbye somehow(???) but i can never really imagine goodbyes between hyuck and mark. 
> 
> I really hope you like this one, do tell me in the commments below what you think! Or you can talk to me on twt or cc, my username for both is @sprinklednana <3


	7. Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear dream,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally just a fic for Mark's birthday, but I figured this could be a fitting last writing for this year? Mark's graduating today. 
> 
> My feelings are a mess, so here's a short little added bonus chapter.
> 
> Here it is then, the last thing I will post for 2018. Happy New Year, everyone! 
> 
> Like the series says right? In this dream, we're forever.

 

Mark stares at the packed bags on the foot of his bed. He wishes it wasn’t just the bags he could bring with him.

 

It was really time to say goodbye, the raven haired boy thinks.

 

He was always the _absolutely fully capable hyung_. No matter how much they make fun of him or tease him, he’d always be the oldest brother his other friends look up to.

 

They were all gonna say goodbye to this dorm eventually, it was Mark’s duty to teach them how to.

 

With a shaky breath, he looks around the room and calls it his. _one last time_.

 

He sweeps his eyes on the painted walls, the messy beds, the scattered clothing on the floor.

 

He chuckles at the food stains on the floor from when they would stay up late watching movies. at the marks on the doorway representing their heights.

 

He thinks of all the memories he shared with his friends. _His brothers._

 

He thinks of Renjun; of surprise cuddles and sleepy kisses on the cheek and late night talks and quiet reassurance.

 

He thinks of Jeno; of helping hands and eyesmiles and silly jokes and undying care.

 

He thinks of Hyuck; of midnight meetings on the rooftop and loving touches and long kisses and silent understanding.

 

He thinks of Jaemin; of dancing wildly to the beatles and freedom and comfort and fierce loyalty.

 

He thinks of Chenle; of piggyback rides and the cutest smiles and endless laughter and unmoving trust.

 

He thinks of Jisung; of stolen hoodies and boundless teasing and tears being wiped away from soft cheeks.

 

This isn’t the time for sadness, he keeps on telling himself. And he was right.

 

He takes a good look at the picture on Jisung’s bedside table. Of seven beautiful boys. Of him and the six people he spent most of his life with.

 

This was a goodbye, yes, but only to this part of their life.

 

So he tucks each and every memory of his six beautiful brothers in his heart.

 

He prays that he never forgets all the smiles and the laughter and the tears.

 

He holds on to the memory of hugs from behind, hands holding his. kisses on his cheek and on the back of his neck.

 

This was how to say goodbye to yesterday, Mark thinks, with a promise of tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All kudos and comments are so so so appreciated, I really wanna know what you think of my works :-(
> 
> You can also talk to me on twt/cc, I'm @sprinklednana <3
> 
> ALSO!!!! There's gonna be a dreamies fic fest!!! Follow them on twitter to know more!! (@dreamiesficfest)
> 
> Make sure to support wayv too!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please do tell me what you think about this, all comments and kudos mean so much to me! <3
> 
> If you want, you can also talk to me on twitter or ask me on my cc, my username on both is @sprinklednana <3
> 
> Thank you for reading, I really hope you like it!


End file.
